Recently, there has been a rapid expansion in the production and use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) for personal and commercial use. Further, a single UAV and its controls may be labeled or considered an unmanned aerial system (UAS), and some have labeled the UAS “autonomous systems.” One problem with the use and further adoption of UAS is that the UAS (and its UAVs) is typically configured and designed for a single use or for a very specific purpose. Also, with such specialization, a user may require significant training to control and operate the UAS or to attempt to modify its uses (e.g., to repurpose the UAV to perform a different task).
Hence, there remains a need in the quickly expanding UAV (or drone) industry to provide a UAS that supports customization and configuration of its components. For many, it would be preferable if such customization and configuration involved automatic calibration of a UAS with unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) for user-designated purposes.
In the past, such as in the design and processes described in U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 20140061377, the UAS design and associated methods have traditionally focused on components of the UAS (e.g., its UAVs) that were designed for a single purpose. For example, the UAS was adapted for a particular payload lift or for overcoming a weather constraint. Problems encountered with such prior methods make UAS and UAV systems inaccessible to many people because of the need for specific knowledge.